


Family Matters

by Parasite



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasite/pseuds/Parasite
Summary: A collections of One-shots and prompts related to the DragonSwanQueen family.





	1. Argument

**Author's Note:**

> When their teenage daughter all of a sudden frowns upon their marriage, Mal and Regina start to fight. Emma helps to reconcile the argument with the help of the rest of the family. 
> 
> *aka domestic dragonswanqueen fluff*

Mal glared at Regina and Regina glared right back.

“She gets it from you, the weird retro clothes and the blonde hair.” Regina snarled.

“She is bossy, rude, and loves apples. That is from you.” Mal shot back. Emma was frozen in the doorway, a bag of groceries in her hand.

“Can you not fight? My mom is coming over later and I don’t want her too witness this.” Emma laments.

Regina turn on her very,very high heels. “And she gets her messiness from you.” Emma grimaced.

“When did this become an attack Emma kind of day? Please tell me what is going on.” she begs, hoping that for once her wives don’t attack each other. 

“Amelia decided that having gay moms is stupid, AND having three of them is the worst thing on Earth.” Mal says, quite dejected.

“So you are blaming each other? Come on, that makes no sense.” She dropped her groceries and brought them into a hug. Regina was the first to cry.

“I-I don’t get it? W-we let her explore her m-magic. N-now she hates u-us.” She cries into Mal’s shoulder.

“Gina, come on, we know that’s not true.” Emma snuggled into her. The group stood there, hugging.

Lily and Henry walked in. 

“Woah, what happened here? Why are you crying?” Lily commented. Mal straightened her back. 

“Just parenting a teenager, Lilith.” Mal said, while Henry laughed, before noticing his mom’s tear stained face. He frowned and Lily’s face contorted into anger.

“Calm down, Lily, No need to manhunt your own sister.” Regina smiled. FInding out Lily was her blood daughter, was different but their, odd, but loving family worked. Even if Emma and Lily butted heads. 

“She said some hurtful things to Mal and I, Emma was too busy buying food, and she went off in her dragon form to “hang out” with her friends.” Regina felt the tears forming but they held at bay because she had her wives by her side.

Later on, as they ate dinner, Emma and Mal agreed to look for their daughter while Regina sat at home with Henry and Lily.

“I am no longer her teaching get away with stuff from you.” Lily announces.

“Get away with what exactly?” Regina says as her eyebrow raises.

“Certain magic, food, parties, sneaking things, etc.” Lily says, not even batting an eye.

Henry chuckles. “You are a mess Lily.”


	2. Baby Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A DragonSwanQueen baby shower!!!!
> 
> Emma would never say she regretted being pregnant for a second time. No, she would never. However, it was annoying as all hell. Everyone around her was excited, Mal being uber enjoyed that she will able to raise a child with no one trying to stop her. (Family dinners were always so fun when Lily was around.) Regina being able to watch Emma’s belly grow and making sure she did her pregnancy ‘yoga’ that Emma ‘needed’ to do. Snow and David were excited to finally be able to have a baby shower for their daughter, and Henry was trying to figure out how to be the best big brother in the world.

Emma would never say she regretted being pregnant for a second time. No, she would never. However, it was annoying as all hell. Everyone around her was excited, Mal being uber enjoyed that she will able to raise a child with no one trying to stop her. (Family dinners were always so fun when Lily was around.) Regina being able to watch Emma’s belly grow and making sure she did her pregnancy ‘yoga’ that Emma ‘needed’ to do. Snow and David were excited to finally be able to have a baby shower for their daughter, and Henry was trying to figure out how to be the best big brother in the world.

Emma, on the other hand, just wanted to get fat and relax all day. No parties, no yoga, no special diets or books or any of that crap. But as time passed, she was eating less of the stuff she wanted, and more of the stupid healthy crap that Regina pushed onto her. She was sitting on the couch, watching some stupid realtor show. Regina made her take off for work at least three days a week, and is about to up it to four. Although Emma didn’t want to miss work, this did allow her to indulge on all of the fatty, carb filled foods she wasn’t normally allowed to. If her wives knew the amount of spicy specialized ramen Emma ordered off of online japanese markets, they would kill her. 

The couple on the show were complaining about how big the closets were and Emma scoffed. Try living with two women whose outfits contained like twelve pieces and took up two whole closets. The only good part was how hot they looked wearing said suits. She looked down at what she was wearing. A ratty old t-shirt that she was pretty sure was from Neal, and some black leggings that had too many holes. Her styrofoam cup of noodles was on stomach, the belly being able to be a table. She was eight months pregnant and the only thing that fit was her dead ex-boyfriends shirt. Damn. Thinking about him made her emotional, and she was hormonal right now, so Emma turned back to the TV. 

A loud noise startled her, making the hot broth spill onto her chest. 

“Ow, Fuck!” She yelled.

Turns out the noise was the door opening, because she then heard some footsteps. Whoever it was, was walking with purpose. 

“Sweetheart? Are you okay?” Mal asked as she entered the room. 

“Yeah, I just spilled some hot soup on me.” As soon as the words left her mouth, Mal came rushing over.

Emma watched (and felt) as Maleficent’s magic whisked her ramen away. Mal started to rub her belly and looked up to see a pouting Emma.

“Sweetheart, did it burn you? Y’know you shouldn’t be eating that stuff. If Regina knew, she’ll have both of our heads.”  
Emma just pouted some more, and turned her head back to the TV.

“Emma. Listen to me. We make you eat all of this so you are healthy and the baby is healthy. I now know why those little seasoning packets all over the kitchen now. Do you always eat this crap when your off?”

Emma smirked. 

“I came here to tell you something, Regina already knows. Your mother rescheduled the baby shower to today.” Mal got a loud groan in response.

“I feel like shit babe. I didn’t even want one in the first place.” Emma had her hands crossed, and she was pouting, and Mal just saw an adorable girl.

The older woman sat down and put her arms around Emma. “Sweetie, Regina wants a baby shower and we both know it. Let’s just let her have it.”

“Even if my Mom made the party games?” Mal chuckled and leaned into Emma.

“Yes, even if your mother made stupid party games.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regina smiled as her wives made their way into the dining hall. One was dressed in a beautiful grey suit, the black blouse making her stand out in the pastel colored background, and the other was in some jeans and a band t-shirt. Luckily, from where Regina was standing, it seemed like that t-shirt was clean. 

Snow was still trying to fish out the baby's gender from any of them, and honestly, Regina just wanted to tell her. It was Mal’s great idea for the extended family not to know. Her ‘revenge’.  
It was stupid. They already agreed to name their daughter Amelia, why can’t they tell the grandparents? 

Regina looked over and she saw Henry fiddling with some decorations. Lily was helping, and Snow was off in a corner with David. She turned back, and saw Emma sitting on a couch, her arms crossed and her face all scrunched up. Regina guesses it took some convincing from Mal to get her here. She walked towards them, and as soon as she arrived, Emma looked a slightly less grumpy.

“Darling, please tell Emma to stop acting like a whiny brat?”

Regina smiled at both of the blondes.

“Let’s just have fun for the rest of the party? Mmkay?”


End file.
